Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Disassembled)
The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Often abbreviated as "MMPR" or "Power Rangers"), who originate from the Japanese TV series Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, are playable guest characters in Disassembled 2. All six are available through DLC as part of Fighter Pack 3. By equipping one of six weapons—Power Sword, Power Axe, Power Daggers, Power Lance, Power Bow, or Dragon Dagger—players will be able to change their character loadout to play as Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, Kimberly or Tommy. Each wield their own unique move sets, character powers, and special moves, but all six use the same Super Move. In online and tournament modes where specific loadouts are unavailable, players will be able to select each individual Power Ranger from the character select screen. Biography Long ago, the ancient wizard Zordon did battle with the evil witch Rita Repulsa. After long years of battle, he managed to defeat her using five magical power coins. As punishment for her loss, she was sealed in a prison on the Earth's moon. However, before being sealed away, Rita trapped Zordon in a time warp. 10,000 years later, Rita and her minions escaped their prison and readied themselves to conquer Earth. Zordon, desperate to stop her, directed his assistant Alpha-5 recruit "a team of teenagers with attitude." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack and Billy of Angel Grove, California are Alpha's selections. Granted the powers of mighty prehistoric animals in the form of Zordon's power coins, the five teens became the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. After losing several battles, Rita would abduct a newcomer to Angel Grove, Tommy, and brainwashed him to become her evil Green Ranger. Though Tommy inflicts repeated and crushing defeats to the Rangers, they are ultimately able to wrest control of his mind away from Rita, and he joins the team as the sixth Power Ranger. With Tommy, the Rangers continue to battle against Rita, as well as other villains such as Lord Zedd, Rito Revolto, Goldar, Scorpina, and Master Vile. Powers & Abilities Special Moves ___: Zack charges at his opponent, dealing a blow with his axe and throwing the opponent off their feet. Billy then comes in from the top screen, striking the opponent with his lance and sending them crashing back down to the ground. ___: Trini throws her daggers into the opponent, having them stumble backwards. Tommy then rushes in from the opposite side of the screen, landing a blow with his own dagger into the opponent's back, throwing them to the ground. ___: Billy strikes his lance into the ground, vaulting himself into the air to deliver a kick to the opponent's head. Kimberly then appears on the opposite end of the screen, firing an arrow into the opponent's back. Character Trait Armor Up: '''Whichever Ranger being played will turn to the center of the screen and bring their Power Morphers to their chest, held in both hands like the transformation sequence in the original series. In a flash of light (Depending on the Ranger), the character is then gifted with the "Dragon Shield," golden arm bands and a chest plate commonly identified with the Green Ranger (For all characters, the Dragon Shield will additionally take on a bright golden sheen as to differentiate it from the Green Ranger's default costume, which always has the Dragon Shield). Super Move '''Megazord: Tommy starts the Super Move by jumping over the opponent and slashing them with his dagger. Zack then runs in and performs a knee slide, landing a blow against the opponent with his axe, while on the opponent's other side, Billy comes in and lands a similar blow with his lance. Jumping back on their feet, Zack and Billy give Kimberly and Trini a boost in the air, who both land an arrow and daggers into the opponent's body. Jason finishes it off by performing an overhead strike with his sword. All the Rangers then teleport away to the cockpit of the Dino Megazord, at which point they gesture their arms in command and cry out in unison "Megazord Power Slash!" Panning out, the Megazord's blade cackles with red energy before executing a powerful downward slash to the ground onto the opponent, ending the sequence in a spark-infused explosion. Move List Ending Costumes The Power Rangers' default skin, "Morphin Time," is inspired by their original look in the 1993 series. All the rangers have the same basic appearance, with the exception of their weapons. Their shaders include their "Ninja" and "Aquitan" designs from the original series, while the alternate costumes include the equivalent suit designs from each Ranger from Zeo, Turbo, In Space, and the 2017 film. Trivia